Description: The goal of the Clinical Core is to provide all Program Project investigators with access to well characterized cohorts of the study participants that will be necessary to: 1) provide a mechanism for the identification and recruitment of eligible research subjects, 2) expand our existing mechanism to characterize potential research subjects and integrate this information into a database for clinical and research subjects, 4) establish a centralized repository of biological specimens for accrual subjects. The Core will develop a centralized research subject recruitment center with a biological sample procurement and processing unit for the research of the Program Project. Potential research subjects will be recruited from the entire University of Pennsylvania Health System and collaborators as identified by the individual investigators. The research subject accrual and biologic specimen repository developed by the Clinical Core is essential to the success of all aspects of the Program Project.